The Prince's Paladin
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: Camelot recieves a travelling prince. Yet what is it about this prince that is strange than others? Arthur finds that out in a form of a Knightress; hell-bend on protecting her own prince from arrogant stuck-ups like him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prince William IV.

The cries of a newborn brought the attention of 1- year old Alexandria Raven le' Chevaliar and her father, who turned to see the astonished look on King Henry V with a grin. A nursemaid came out, carrying a small bundle to the king.

"Congragulations your highness. It's a prince." Smiled the maid as she hand sover the pince to the amazed king. The king looked at the small babe in his arms, the child he had with his consort, Lady Selene. Queen Angeline grinned at the child; herself couldn't bear any sons for her beloved husband and king in her ill conditions. Her hacking coughs interrupted the moment sends the present crowd in turmoil of worries as she tried desperately to mask her pain and smile as always.

"Honey, you need to rest. . ." King Henry tries to coax his wife but was shot down by a murderous glare as terrifying as a kraken.

"Oh no you don't, Henry! I've been standing up to your worries for the whole 6 hours and it gives me all the rights to see him now. Now hand him to me." Angeline holds out her hands, eager to see the young prince. The poor petrified king had no choice but to give her the newborn. The queen's eyes soften as she gazed at the young child in her arms. Glancing down at her young niece, she kneels down to show her the baby as she said.

"See Alexandria? This is the prince you're going to protect. His name is William Elric de' Medci."

"William?" Henry whined but was shot down of any protests by the alling queen.

"Will-iam?"

"Yes, Dear. Raven wil be your shadow knight William; just as my brother is to your father." Explained Angeline as Raven's stormy gray eyes stared at the red-flushed baby cradeled in front of her.

#%^**()*)^&$^$*

A weary horse made its way through the walls of Camelot, carrying on it the 17-year-old adult Prince William. The prince was wrapped in a dark wool cloack to ward off the cold air. His emerald green eyes looked up to see the armored guards halting his entrance. He sighed for the uptenth time.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have here in Camelot?" hollared one of the guards. Silently, he took out his house crest and held it to the light of the burning torch, allowing the guards to see the two cross swords entwined with an iris flower; the crest of the house of Medci, The Royal family of France.

"Allow me an audience with your king for I am the Prince of France, William de' Medci.

As soon as they saw the crest, their face turned pale and they kneeled as they allowed the prince entry. The prince urged his horse to move and soon the prince found himself escorted by servant to the Throne Room, where King Uther sat on the throne with Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana on his sides.

"Greeting from France. I am the Crown Prince of France, William de' Medci." He bowed formally De'spite his exhaustion. The King stared at him in intrest.

"Rise Prince William of France." Boomed Uther. He stared at the prince inquiringly for he was only dressed in simple travelling clothes, which was hardly fitting for a prince. Especially a Crown Prince.

"Why are you here without an escort, young prince?" asked Uther. "Surely your family has capable guards to stay by your side at all times!"

William then smiled humbly. "I have no guards to take as there are no guards required for us. We have our own means of protection."

Uther was now curious but he refrained from asking. "Why are you here, Prince William?"

"I was sent away by my father, King Henry de' Medci, to travel all around the lands to see with my own eyes the lives of the people I would rule over as he did when he was a young prince." Explained William as his olive green eyes sparking with admiration as he spoke of his father. "I merely wish to stay here for a few months, my grace. To see with my own eyes the different neighboring country and to establish a friendly relation between our countries."

Uther was silent for a few minutes as he thought upon the young prince's words. He could see that the prince was staring at him hopefully.

"Very well, you may stay here in my palace as my estemmed guest. Arthur." He called for his son's attention. Arthur was quick to stand by his side.

"Yes father?"

"Accompany the Prince William during his duration of stay. I'm sure you two would be the best of friends in no time. Seeing as you are the same age as Prince William here." Ordered Uther. Arthur then looked at Morgana and smiled.

"You look tired Morgana dear. You may dismiss yourself and take some rest." He said, turning once again to his son. "You can escort Prince William to the Guest Room, Arthur."

William then stiffen as he felt a chill running down his spine but he assured himself that it was nothing and followed Arthur along.

"Did you really come all the way here without any knights escorting you?" asked Arthur in bafflement. William frowned.

"No, I have only one with me. But my escort would have to stay hidden for tonight." Answered William as he trailed after Arthur up the steps, smiling mysteriously.

OutsiDe', a dark figure stood hidden by the dense leaves looking up at the Palace of Camelot. A pair of stormy gray eyes observed the palace for a few minutes in silent as the wind before the mysterious figure hid furthur into the shadows whispering the quote that has been written in the France Royal manuscrips and was held firmly by the family for generations.

"The de' Medci would never be left without The le' Chevaliar following them in their shadows."

%&*(()&()*%^^$

Huhuhu~ Nice! Reviews' gonna encourage me to send the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I changed William's name into being William Elric de' Medci. Sorry for the trouble n review as always.

Chapter II: The Knightress reveals herself.

%()))%^#

The next day, Arthur was assigned to show William around, much to the displeasure of the young prince as he knew his father was planning for the two kingdoms to form an alliance. William, from what he'd seen throughout breakfast, was a soft-spoken man with a wise and intelligent mind yet, unlike Arthur and the other princes his stature or age, he prefers being inside the library, rereading old manuscrips and books; which in Arthur's view, was very boring.

"Do you even know how to spar then?" Arthur sighed. William blinked at the Camelot Prince and hesitantly looked at the courtyard, seemingly deep in thought.

"I used to learn how to spar and such but-!"

"Great! Spar with me then!" Arthur declared, dragging a reluctant William to the tent where the armors and weapons were kept for the knights' use. As he quickly and skillfully puts on his armor, William took his time, though his armor was sloppy and unskillfully put on. Arthur, seeing his friend in his state, sighed in exasperation and hollared for Merlin to enter the tent. Merlin came in, breathless as usual from having to run to Arthur's beck and call.

"Help him out will you?" Arthur said nonchalantly, pointing at the sheepish prince. Merlin moved to help the French prince out, taking note how terribally made the armor was. As he fixed William up, he couldn't help but feel as if there was something or someone staring coldly behind him but he looked back to see no one there. Shrugging it off as his imagination, he quickly helped William put on his head protector; taking note how shaky the prince seems to be.

"Don't worry; Arthur will go easy on you." Merlin reassured William with a smile, grimancing as he watched William went out of the tent, with a sword by his hand. Praying that Arthur has the decency to go easy on the prince, he hurriedly rushed outside. He didn't notice a shadowy form slinking out of the tent, fully intent on interventing the spar.

^&%(*_)(_+()^&%

"Arthur. . . I need to tell you something." William said meekly however Arthur didn't catch what he said. He merely lowered his visor and prepared to fight.

"Ready!"

"Arthur I really don't-"

"Steady!"

"I can't fight you-!"

"FIGHT!"

Arthur swung his sword to the french prince, expecting a fierce retaliation, however he was horrified to see the prince stumble down on the ground and clench his eyes close and froze on the spot. He wasn't able to draw away as most of his force was thrown into this possible fatal blow.

CLANG!

Arthur and the other knights as well as Merlin were suprised to see a fully armored knight with a black cape step in front of Arthur and block his sword in just the nick of time.

"Raven!" gasped William as he stood up. The knight turned and glanced down at the prince of France.

"Nigaud." At the knight's statement, William looked down at the ground.

"You!" The Knight, Raven shouted as he went over to Arthur staring coldly at him in close range. Arthur was able to see the stormy grey eyes blazing behind the visor and frankly; he was slightly intimidated by her presence. It was as if the air itself became scrace with the glare.

"Are you an idiot! Liam could have been headless then if I had not interfeared! What do you have to say for yourself, huh!" he spat. Arthur was shocked as no one had ever yelled at him.

"Raven, I'm okay. You don't have to yell at him. I was the one at fault." William said despite being on the end of Raven's glare. Raven then did something unexpected. He took off his head protector and revealed him-Herself! Arthur and the others in attendence watched as the knight in question revealed herself as a female with shoulder length glossy raven hair and a pair of stormy gray eyes that looked like an impending storm up close.

"Your fault? You are this close" Raven made a finger gap of only a few inch to emphasise her argument "To being killed and you ask me to chill. Oh great! Thanks a lot for being concerned for my little prince." She huffed, looking away in a cross manner.

William stared at Arthur awkwardly and grinned sheepishly. "My lord, I'd like you to meet my protector and knight; Lady Alexandria Raven le' Chevalier."


End file.
